


her name was olivia

by HelgaHufflepunk



Series: Anticat 4 The Soul [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, angst but only sprinkled, oop oop oop, this is basically just a bunch of domestic!anticat stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaHufflepunk/pseuds/HelgaHufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She has your eyes,” Copy breathes from her side, watching, too, as their daughter blinks her eyes open, blue and wide and impossibly innocent, and Anti just knows Copy’s eyes are filling with tears at the sight. She’d expected that - teased him about it, back at the beginning - about how gone he’d be for this kid from the minute he laid eyes on it, sobbing and spoiling it and -</p>
<p>“Hi there, Olivia,” Antibug whispers, softly, for just their little family to hear, tears pricking the corners of her eyes even as she smiles.</p>
<p>And she swears, for a moment, that Olivia smiles back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> happy domestic anticat f t w

Her name was Olivia, and Anti loved her from the first moment she saw her.

It had been a long labor - the sun had risen and set outside the window by the time they finally heard that beautiful, ear-splitting cry. She had fallen back against the pillows, exhausted and sore all over and sweating like a pig, her eyes sliding shut, her body begging for sleep even as she struggles to stay awake, her eyes searching the room for her baby.

Copy is kneeling by her side, still pale from the hours of worrying, and he gives her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand, and she squeezes weakly back, giving him a tiny smile in return. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathes reverently, reaching up to push her hair out of her face. “My lady, you will never cease to amaze me.”

Anti snorts, leaning into his touch. “Shut up,” she croaks. “This is your fault.”

He smiles at her, lovingly, pressing his lips against her knuckles gently, and the starstruck expression on his face is enough to make some of her irritation fade. “I love you,” he says against her fingers, and she rolls her eyes, booping him lazily on the nose.

“I just had your baby,” she grumbles. “You’d  _ better  _ love me.”

He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can, the midwife appears, a pink bundle in her arms and a half-happy, half-nervous smile fluttering at the edges of her lips. “Would you like to hold her?” she asks, and Copy looks back at his wife, leaving the choice up to her, and something in her chest glows, because she  _ knows  _ how much Copy has been waiting for this moment - to meet their daughter, to hold her, to see her little face - and yet he’s willing to wait, for her sake.

Anti nods, still looking at her husband, a tiny smile on her lips, and he squeezes her hand again before letting it go, freeing her so that she can reach for the baby.

Their baby.

Her stomach clenches and flips as the bundle is placed, delicately, in her arms - nearly panics at the smallness of the creature in the blankets, at the vulnerability, even though she’s holding her just as the nurse instructed. Then her eyes fall onto the baby’s face, and she sucks in a deep, astonished breath.

“She has your eyes,” Copy breathes from her side, watching, too, as their daughter blinks her eyes open, blue and wide and impossibly innocent, and Anti just  _ knows  _ Copy’s eyes are filling with tears at the sight. She’d expected that - teased him about it, back at the beginning - about how gone he’d be for this kid from the minute he laid eyes on it, sobbing and spoiling it and -

_ No,  _ Anti thinks, gently pulling the fabric of the blanket away from her child’s face.  _ Not  _ it.  _ Her. _

“Hi there, Olivia,” Antibug whispers, softly, for just their little family to hear, tears pricking the corners of her eyes even as she smiles.

And she swears, for a moment, that Olivia smiles back.


	2. i live for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble about olivia's first birthday, a.k.a. geo writes the shortest drabble probably e v e r and is very sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a n t i c a t

Olivia’s first birthday is met with tears (on Copy’s side) and more presents than any baby could ever need.

The akumas gather together in the dining room, ooh and ahh at Olivia’s little black-and-red spotted dress, playing games and eating cake and, for a moment, the entire world is alright. Is  _ more  _ than alright, actually - for this moment, with Olivia in her arms and Copy pulling Anti back into his chest, nuzzling into her cheek and smiling down at their daughter like she holds all the world’s secrets - for  _ just this moment,  _ Antibug is convinced that the world is perfect, so long as she has these two.

“Happy birthday, Olivia,” she whispers when she puts her into her crib, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

If her eyes water a little, well. Nobody needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i adding this note??? to make this drabble look less pathetic, that is why.


	3. the consequences of falling out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olivia's 2nd birthday!!!!

Anti wakes up to the small of pancakes on the morning of Olivia’s second birthday.

She wanders into the kitchen and, of course, there’s Copy, humming some song and making silly faces at their giggling daughter as he cooks. Antibug watches as he taps pancake batter onto her nose, her heart expanding in her chest as Olivia lets out a loud laugh, scrunching her little nose and squirming away from him. She wonders, faintly, what she did to deserve this - to deserve him, and her, and their little life together.

Some days, she’s not so sure that she does.

Then Olivia sees her, and her blue eyes are wide and happy and Anti feels so overwhelmingly fond that she could _burst,_ and maybe she doesn’t deserve this. Maybe she never will. She’s screwed up so much - she’s still afraid, deep down, that she’s going to screw this up, too.

“Mommy!” Olivia cries out, reaching towards her, and Copy turns to look at her, green eyes alight, and she can’t help but grin back, pushing off of the doorframe and sweeping up her daughter in a hug.

Her eyes meet Copy’s over Olivia’s blonde hair, and he looks at her with so much love that she can hardly bear it.

 _If you love me,_ she thinks, as Olivia pulls back and beams up at her, all baby teeth and wild hair, _then I must be doing something right._


	4. don't you see the things you mean to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birthday number threeeeee

For her daughter’s third birthday party, Anti bakes a cake.

It’s two layers - per Olivia’s very strict insistence - and is made of more chocolate than Antibug knew even existed. She pretends not to notice when Copy and Olivia steal some of the batter, and definitely does not get a little giggly when they attempt to use the icing bags to decorate it. Copy finishes it off by writing Olivia’s name in semi-neat pink frosting, and in the end, it really does look like a complete mess.

The top layer is slanted, making the whole thing a little lopsided, and they hadn’t done very well with the frosting - honestly, just looking at it makes Antibug want to wince. Still, she can’t help but smile as Copy takes a bunch of pictures of it, hailing it as a masterpiece as Olivia giggles excitedly next to him, her rosy cheeks flour-dusted as she grins at the cake.

And, she tells anyone Copy tells the story to, pride evident in his voice as he shows off the sloppy, crumbling cake - it tasted  _ much  _ better than it looked.


	5. say what you're feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olivia turns four and antibug has an existential crisis

On Olivia’s fourth birthday, Andre Bourgeois sends a dollhouse.

She borrows Puppeteer’s old puppets and holes up in her room with it for the rest of the day, whining when Antibug stops by to announce that her birthday dinner was prepared, and promptly - and aggressively - kicking her mother out of the room.

The door shuts behind her, and she stands there for a moment, and feels, rather irrationally, that the entire world is ending.

Copy finds her, still standing there, a few minutes later, and his eyebrows knit at the stricken expression on her face as he slides his hands over her hips, pulling her close. “What’s wrong?” he asks, eyes scanning her face in concern before flicking to the door behind her. “Did you tell Olivia that dinner’s ready?”

Anti nods, once, and then looks up at him. “She kicked me out,” she explains, in a small voice, and she feels stupid for it, but she can just  _ feel  _ the tears pricking the corners of her eyes, and Olivia has  _ never  _ spoken to her like that before, and -

Copy reaches up and caresses her cheek, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and she closes her eyes, leaning into him as his thumb swipes away the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, letting herself relax in his arms. “She was so upset,” she mumbles, wrapping her arms around him and tucking her head into his neck, sniffling a little. “She looked at me like she  _ hated  _ me.”

“She doesn’t  _ hate  _ you, my lady,” Copy replies, running a hand up and down her back, reassuringly, pressing his lips to her hair, and then pulling back to pepper more kisses over her cheeks. “Let me go in there and talk to her, okay?”

Anti nods, miserably, and he presses another soft kiss to the tip of her nose before pulling back and sliding through the hall behind her, rapping his knuckles gently on the door, looking back at his wife with another gentle smile. “Olivia?” he asks, quietly. “It’s Dad. Can I come in?”

There’s a rustling sound on the other side of the door, and then it creaks open a little, and Olivia peeks her head out, looking up to see her father. He smiles down at her, and she turns around and disappears from the doorway, and he shrugs at Anti before slipping into the room after her.

It should be noted now that Antibug really doesn’t mean to eavesdrop on them. It’s just - the door is still open, a little, and she - well, she’s curious.

“Hey, there,” Copy says, softly, and she can see him kneel down next to her by the dollhouse through the crack in the door, their hair the exact same messy gold. “What’s up?”

Olivia shrugs a little, squirming, twisting the arm of her Ladybug doll in her hand, twisting her head so that Anti can’t see her face from where she’s crouching in the doorway.

“Hmm?” Copy asks, reaching over to tickle her sides, and Olivia hunches a bit, obviously trying to stay upset. “I didn’t quite hear you. What was that? Hmm?” He tickles her a little more, and she shifts a bit, a little giggle escaping before her expression sobers again, and he sighs softly, lifting her up and pulling her into his lap, staring down at her with a serious, but gentle expression. “You know, I think you really hurt Mommy’s feelings, Liv.”

Olivia’s face clouds, and she looks down, her cheeks turning a little pink. She mumbles something, too quiet for Anti to hear, and Copy nods in understanding. “I know you didn’t, princess,” he replies, easily, ducking his head to meet her eyes again. “And I understand you wanting to play with your cool new toys. But you know your mom really loves you, hmm? And she didn’t mean to interrupt your playtime.”

Olivia pouts a little, peering up at him through her bangs, and he leans down to press a kiss to her head. “So, do you think maybe we could go out there and get some cake and you could maybe give Mommy a hug?” he hums, and she hesitates before nodding a little, and he beams down at her. “That’s my princess!”

Antibug watches with a smile as he swoops to his feet, spinning their daughter around her room as she shrieks with laughter, and, okay. Maybe the world hasn’t ended  _ just  _ yet.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers v softly* happy birthday 2 copyyyyyy


End file.
